wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnica wyścigów
}} — Czy wiesz, Watsonie, że prawdopodobnie będę musiał jechać — rzekł Holmes podczas pierwszego śniadania. — Jechać! Dokąd? — Do Dartmoor, do Kings Pyland. Nie zdziwiłem się bynajmniej, bo jeżeli czemu mogłem się dziwić, to temu, że jeszcze nie był wmieszany w szczególną a tajemniczą sprawę, o której mówiono w Anglii, jak kraj długi i szeroki. Przez cały dzień poprzedni towarzysz mój chodził po pokoju, z głową na piersi zwieszoną, a zmarszczonymi brwiami, co chwila kładł do fajki najmocniejszy tytoń i był zupełnie głuchy na wszelkie moje pytania i uwagi. Najświeższe dzienniki, ledwo przejrzane, odrzucał w kąt, a chociaż nie mówił ani słowa, domyślałem się, nad czym umysł jego pracuje. Jedna bowiem tylko zagadka mogła pobudzić jego zdolności do analizy, a tą było tajemnicze zniknięcie konia, faworyta w biegu o puhar srebrny, nagrodę honorową z Wessex, a zarazem tragiczne morderstwo trenera tegoż konia. Gdy mi zatem Sherlock Holmes oznajmił, że ma zamiar jechać na miejsce zbrodni, byłem prawie na to przygotowany. — Wielką miałbym ochotę udać się z tobą — rzekłem mu — oczywiście jeśli ci nie zawadzam. — Ależ będzie to dla mnie prawdziwą pomocą, mój drogi Watsonie. Prócz tego pewien jestem, że nie pożałujesz straconego czasu, gdyż w tym wypadku są punkty ciekawe i jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Jedźmy teraz zaraz, a w drodze opowiem ci jeszcze niektóre szczegóły. Bądź tak dobry i zabierz ze sobą tę twoją doskonałą lornetkę polową. W godzinę później wyjechaliśmy ze stacji Paddington w kierunku Exeter. Sherlock Holmes, wciśnięty w kąt wagonu, w podróżnej miękkiej czapeczce, zagłębił się w czytaniu całej paczki gazet, kupionej na stacji, i już dawno minęliśmy Reading, gdy, odrzuciwszy ostatni z przejrzanych dzienników, podał mi swą cygarnicę i pierwszy raz przemówił. — Dobrze jedziemy — rzekł, wyglądając przez okno i patrząc na zegarek — będzie to szybkość pięćdziesięciu trzech mil na godzinę. — Nie uważałem na kamienie milowe — odparłem. — Ani ja. Lecz wiem, że słupy telegraficzne na tej linii ustawione są co sześćset yardów, rachunek zatem bardzo prosty. A teraz powiedz mi, czy znasz szczegółowo opis morderstwa Jana Strakera i zniknięcia bez śladu konia Silver Blaze („Srebrna strzałka“)? — Tyle tylko, com wyczytał w „Telegrafie“ i „Daily Chronicle“. — Jest to jeden z tych wypadków, w których zdolność rezonera pomóc może tylko do zbadania szczegółów, lecz nie rzuci światła na znane już fakty. Tragedia ta była tak niezwykła, a tak ważna w skutkach dla wielu osób, ze mamy aż nadto przypuszczeń, hypotez i teorii. Najtrudniej jest odłączyć nagą prawdę od upiększeń reporterów. Na tej podstawie dopiero możemy budować własne wnioski i wynaleźć punkty wytyczne tajemniczej zbrodni. — We wtorek wieczorem otrzymałem jeden telegram od pułkownika Rossa, właściciela konia, a drugi od inspektora Gregory, któremu powierzono tę sprawę. Obaj wzywali mnie do współdziałania. — We wtorek wieczór! — zawołałem — A dziś mamy czwartek. Czemuż nie pojechałeś wczoraj jeszcze? — Ponieważ popełniłem błąd, mój drogi Watsonie, — co się może częściej zdarza, niżby kto przypuszczał, znając mnie jedynie z twoich „Pamiętników“. Otóż zdawało mi się niemożliwym, aby jednego z najwybitniejszych koni w Anglii dało się ukrywać długo w okolicy, tak mało zamieszkałej jak Dartmoor. Przez cafy dzień wczorajszy oczekiwałem wiadomości, że koń się znalazł i ten, kto go ukrywał, jest także mordercą Jana Strakera. Gdy jednak upłynęło czterdzieści ośm godzin, a prócz aresztowania Fitzroya Simpsona nic więcej nie zrobiono, poznałem, że nadeszła chwila, w której mi działać wypadnie. — Czuję też, że wczorajszy dzień nie był całkiem stracony. — Utworzyłeś sobie zapewne jakąś teorię? — Mam przynajmniej pojęcie bardzo jasne o głównych faktach, które ci zaraz przytoczę; bo nic tak nie rozświetla jakiejś zawikłanej sprawy, jak kiedy się ją drugiej osobie opowiada. Zresztą nie mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc, jeśli nie będziesz dokładnie ze wszystkim obeznany. Oparłem się wygodnie o poduszki wagonu i słuchałem, jak Sherlock Holmes, gestykulując swymi długimi, chudymi rękoma, zdawał mi sprawę z zaszłego niedawno wypadku. — Silver Blaze — zaczął — pochodzi ze stada Isonomy i pobił tyleż świetnych rekordów, ile jego sławni przodkowie. Teraz ma piąty rok, a właścicielowi swemu, szczęśliwemu pułkownikowi Ross, przynosił zawsze nagrodę, o jaką się ubiegał. Teraz właśnie, przed samą katastrofą, był pierwszym faworytem w biegu o nagrodę Wessex, a zakłady stały w stosunku jednego do trzech. Zazwyczaj bywał on w każdym biegu faworytem i nie zawodził publiczności, tak dalece, że i teraz już ogromne sumy stawiano na niego. Widocznym jest przeto, że wielu osobom zależało na tym, by Silver Blaze nie ukazał się na torze w nadchodzący wtorek. Nie zapomniano o tych względach w Kind Pyland, gdzie pułkownik ma swoje stajnie do trenowania. Strzeżono faworyta, jak oka w głowie. Trener, Jan Straker, był to dawny dżokej, który jeździł poprzednio w barwach pułkownika, zanim okazał się zbyt ciężkim przy wadze. Pięć lat służył u pułkownika za dżokeja, a siedem lat w charakterze trenera, i był znany jako gorliwy i uczciwy sługa. Miał pod sobą trzech chłopaków stajennych, albowiem stajnia była nieliczna; ogółem stały tam cztery konie. Jeden z chłopaków czuwał co noc w stajni, dwaj inni spali pod strychem. Wszyscy trzej byli jak najlepszego prowadzenia. Jan Straker mieszkał z żoną w małym domu o dwieście yardów od stajni. Nie miał dzieci, trzymał jedną służącą, żył dostatnio i wygodnie. King Pyland wokoło jest niezamieszkałe, dopiero o pół mili dalej, na północ, jakiś przedsiębiorca z Tavistock wystawił szereg willi na letnie mieszkania dla tych, którzy chcą odetchnąć czystym powietrzem Dartmooru. Tavistock leży o dwie mile na zachód, a poza moczarami, również o dwie mile odległości, znajdują się obszerne wyścigowe stajnie Capleton, własność Lorda Backwater, pod zarządem Silasa Browna. We wszystkich zresztą innych kierunkach ciągną się trzęsawiska dzikie i puste, na których od czasu do czasu pojawiają się cygani. W zeszły poniedziałek, w dzień katastrofy, przed wieczorem, jak zwykle, konie trenowano i pławiono, wreszcie zamknięto stajnię o dziewiątej. Dwóch chłopaków stajennych udało się do domu trenera, gdzie w kuchni czekała ich wieczerza, trzeci zaś, Ned Hunter, pozostał na straży. W kilka minut później, służąca Edyta Baxter przyniosła mu wieczerzę, składającą się z miski gotowanej baraniny. W regulaminie postanowionym było, że chłopak, zostający na straży nocnej, nic nie dostawał do picia, prócz wody, której w studni miał pod dostatkiem. Dziewczyna, niosąc mu kolację, miała ze sobą latarkę, gdyż na łąkach, którymi szła, było zupełnie ciemno. Ale zaledwie trzydzieści kroków odeszła od stajni, z ciemności wynurzył się jakiś człowiek i kazał jej stanąć. Przy świetle latarni zauważyła, że wyglądał na pana, ubrany był w samodziałowy szary garnitur z krótkimi spodniami, na głowie miał sukienną czapkę i kij w ręku. Niezwykła bladość jego twarzy i niezwykle ruchy zrobiły wrażenie na służącej. — Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, moje dziecko, gdzie jestem? — zapytał. — Już zdecydowany byłem noc przepędzić na moczarach, gdym ujrzał światło twojej latarki. — Pan jest w pobliżu stajni wyścigowej King Pyland, — odpowiedziała. — Doprawdy! Co za szczęśliwe zdarzenie! — zawołał. Podobno zawsze jeden z chłopców stajennych śpi w stajni kolejno. Może to właśnie dla niego niesie panienka wieczerzę? Pewien jestem, że panienka nie jest zbyt dumną, i nie pogardziłaby sposobnością, gdyby mogła zarobić na ładną sukienkę. To mówiąc, wyjął z kieszeni białą karteczkę złożoną we dwoje. — Postaraj się oddać to zaraz chłopakowi — dodał — a będziesz w stanie kupić sobie sukienkę, o jakiej ani marzyłaś nawet. Dziewczyna, przerażona jego słowy, minęła go i pobiegła wprost ku oknu, przez które zwykle podawała potrawy. Okno stajni było już otwarte, a wewnątrz przy stole siedział Hunter. Pochyliwszy się, zaczęła opowiadać, co ją spotkało, gdy nadszedł nieznajomy i rzekł: — Dobry wieczór, chciałbym pomówić z tobą, mój chłopcze. Dziewczyna mogłaby przysiąc, że gdy stał i mówił, trzymał w ręku ów biały papierek. — Czego pan tu chcesz? — zapytał ostro stajenny. — Przychodzę z interesem, korzystnym dla twojej kieszeni — odpowiedział nieznajomy. — Macie tu dwa konie do nagrody o puhar z Wessex: Silver Blaze i Bayarda. Bądź ze mną szczerym, a nie stracisz na tym. Czy prawdą jest, że Bayard ma lepsze szanse od swego współzawodnika, i że własna stajnia za nim trzyma? — A! więc pan jesteś jednym z tych przeklętych kusicieli? — zawołał chłopak. — Przekonasz się, jak my się z nimi obchodzimy w King Pyland. Zerwał się i pobiegł psa spuścić z łańcucha. Dziewczyna umknęła ku domowi, lecz obejrzawszy się raz jeszcze, widziała, jak nieznajomy przechylał się do wnętrza przez okno. W minutę później, gdy Hunter z psem wypadł i szukał wokoło, tajemniczego jegomościa nigdzie nie było, rozpłynął się i znikł. — Przepraszam, — spytałem — czy chłopak wybiegłszy ze stajni wraz z psem zostawił drzwi niezamknięte? — Brawo! Watsonie, doskonale! — odparł mój towarzysz. Okoliczność ta wydała mi się także tak ważną, że wczoraj umyślnie telegrafowałem do Dartmoor z tym zapytaniem. Owszem, chłopak zamknął stajnię, a okno było za małe, by ktoś mógł wejść tamtędy. Hunter, doczekawszy się powrotu towarzyszy, posłał jednego z nich do trenera, z zawiadomieniem o wypadku. Straker był tym opowiadaniem mocno poruszony, chociaż należy mniemać, że nie zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawy z ważności zdarzenia. Musiało go to jednak zaniepokoić, gdyż koło pierwszej w nocy pani Straker, obudziwszy się, ujrzała męża na wpół ubranego do wyjścia. Na pytanie jej odpowiedział, że nie mógł spać z obawy o konie i postanowił pójść do stajni, aby obejrzeć, czy wszystko w porządku. Żona prosiła go, żeby został w domu, słyszała bowiem deszcz, bijący o szyby, lecz głuchy na jej prośby, wziął na ramiona płaszcz i wyszedł. Pani Straker obudziła się powtórnie o siódmej rano, i ze strachem zobaczyła, że męża dotąd nie ma. Szybko się ubrawszy, posłała służącą do stajni. Edyta Baxter zastała stajnię otwartą, Hunter siedział na krześle skulony w stanie zupełnego odurzenia, a klatka faworyta była pustą; również nie znaleziono nigdzie trenera. Dwaj chłopcy, sypiający na stryszku ponad składem uprzęży, zerwali się ze snu, ale nic objaśnić nie mogli, gdyż spali zwykle bardzo twardo. Hunter był widocznie pod wpływem jakiegoś narkotyku, zostawiono go więc w spokoju, aby się wyspał, zaś pani Straker, służąca i dwaj stajenni rozbiegli się, szukając nieobecnych. — Przypuszczali wszyscy, że trener sam wyprowadził konia na ranne ćwiczenia, lecz, wszedłszy na pagórek blisko domu, skąd łąki widać było naokoło, nie tylko nie dojrzeli konia, ale, biegnąc dalej, znaleźli coś, co ich ostrzegło o nieszczęściu. O ćwierć mili od domu na krzaku wisiał płaszcz Jana Strakera, tuż za krzakiem znajdowało się wgłębienie wśród łąki, a w tym wgłębieniu leżało ciało nieszczęsnego trenera. Głowę miał rozpłataną jakimś ciężkim narzędziem, prócz tego ranę w udzie, zadaną czymś niezmiernie ostrym. Jasnym było jednak, że Straker bronił się rozpaczliwie przed napastnikami, gdyż w prawym ręku trzymał jeszcze nóż aż po rękojeść we krwi zbroczony, podczas gdy lewa ręka zaciskała kurczowo krawat jedwabny w czarne i czerwone paski. Krawat ten poznała służąca. Miał go na sobie nieznajomy, który ją spotkał wieczorem przed stajnią. Hunter, przyszedłszy do przytomności, był również zupełnie pewny, że krawat należał do nieznajomego, twierdził przy tym, że stojąc w oknie, człowiek ten posypał, jedzenie jego jakimś proszkiem i tym sposobem pozbawił stajnię czujnego dozorcy. Znaleziono też w dole, gdzie leżał Jan Straker, wyraźne ślady zaginionego konia; nie ulega zatem wątpliwości, że był on tam podczas walki, lecz zniknął od owego ranka i mimo ogłaszanych nagród, mimo, że wszyscy cyganie w okolicy Dartmoor ścigani są pilnie, żadnej dotąd nie ma wieści. W końcu rozbiór chemiczny wykazał jeszcze jeden fakt. Jedzenie, przyniesione chłopcu stajennemu, zostało posypane proszkiem opium, podczas gdy inni domownicy, którzy tę samą potrawę spożywali, nie doznali bynajmniej skutków trucizny. Są to dotychczas nagie fakty, a teraz powiem ci, co dotąd zrobiła policja. Inspektor Gregory, któremu sprawę powierzono, jest bardzo zdolny i bystry, i, gdyby miał cokolwiek więcej wyobraźni, zaszedłby wysoko w swoim zawodzie... Przybywszy na miejsce, z łatwością wynalazł i zaaresztował człowieka, na którego najpierw padło podejrzenie. Nietrudno było go znaleźć, gdyż znany jest w całej okolicy, a nazywa się podobno Fitzroy Simpson. Pochodzi on z dobrej rodziny, otrzymał staranne wychowanie, lecz stracił majątek na wyścigach i teraz spokojnie prowadzi zawód bookmakera w sportowych klubach londyńskich. Rewizja rachunków jego wykazała, że przyjął około pięciu tysięcy funtów zakładów przeciwko faworytowi. Gdy go zaaresztowano, zeznał dobrowolnie, że istotnie przybył do Dartmoor w nadziei zebrania informacji o koniach z King Pyland, a także o drugim faworycie Desborough ze stajni Capleton. Nie taił wycieczki swej poprzedniego wieczora, przeczył jednakże, aby miał jakie mordercze zamiary. Wobec krawata przecież zbladł bardzo i nie mógł wytłumaczyć, jakim sposobem znalazł się w ręku zamordowanego trenera. Mokre ubranie jego dowodziło, że był w nocy na deszczu, a kij jego okuty z gałką ołowianą mógł być właśnie narzędziem, od którego zginął nieszczęśliwy. Lecz z drugiej strony nie było na nim żadnej rany, a wyraźnie Straker zranił choć jednego ze swych napastników. — Oto masz teraz wszystko jak na dłoni, kochany Watsonie; jeśli potrafisz na to rzucić jakieś światło, będę ci nieskończenie obowiązany. Słuchałem dotąd z wielkim zajęciem znanych mniej więcej faktów, które Holmes z właściwą sobie jasnością przedstawił mi z kolei. — Mogłoby tak być — rzekłem po chwili, — że Straker sam sobie zadał rany nożem w konwulsyjnych drganiach, będących skutkiem nadwyrężenia mózgu. — To nie tylko możliwe, ale prawdopodobne, — rzekł Holmes. — W takim razie znika jedna z okoliczności, przychylna dla oskarżonego. — A cóż przypuszcza policja? — zapytałem. — Cokolwiek przypuszcza policja, trudno się z tym zgodzić, — odparł Holmes. — Sądzę, że policja twierdzi, iż Fitzroy Simpson, ogłuszywszy chłopca, a postarawszy się poprzednio o podrobiony klucz do stajni, otworzył drzwi i wyprowadził konia z zamiarem ukrycia go i niedopuszczenia do wyścigu. Musiał mu też nałożyć uzdeczkę, której brak w stajni. Zostawiwszy drzwi otwarte, poprowadził konia przez łąki, gdy spotkał lub napadnięty został przez trenera. Naturalnie wynikła walka. Simpson wymierzył cios swym ciężkim kijem, nie otrzymawszy wzamian żadnej rany od broniącego się nożykiem trenera; następnie uprowadził konia w miejsce dawniej już upatrzone, albo też koń sam uciekł podczas walki i błąka się po polach. Tak na tę sprawę zapatruje się zapewne policja, a chociaż się to bardzo wydaje nieprawdopodobnym, inne przypuszczenia są jeszcze mniej do prawdy zbliżone. Skoro będę na miejscu, postaram się jak najprędzej wyśledzić, gdzie leży rdzeń tajemniczego zdarzenia; tymczasem musimy poprzestać na tym, co nam wiadomo. Wieczór już zapadł, zanim dojechaliśmy do małego miasteczka Tavistock. Dwóch panów czekało na nas na stacji: jeden z nich był to inspektor Gregory, który szybko zdobywał sobie uznanie w służbie tajnej policji angielskiej, wysoki, jasnowłosy, o dziwnie przenikliwych niebieskich oczach; drugi, mały, zwinny, z faworytami i monoklem, nazywał się pułkownik Ross, i znany był jako sportsmen zawołany. — Cieszę się, żeś pan przybył, panie Holmes — rzekł pułkownik. — Oto pan inspektor zrobił wszystko, co się dało, lecz ja postanowiłem sobie bodaj kamienie powywracać, aby pomścić biednego Strakera i odzyskać mego konia. — Czy się co nowego wykryło? — zapytał Holmes. — Niestety, bardzo mało — rzekł inspektor. — Mamy tu ze sobą otwarty powóz, i może dobrze by było pojechać od razu na miejsce, zanim się ściemni. W kilka minut później wygodne lando wiozło nas, turkocząc, przez ulice starego miasteczka hrabstwa Devonshire. Inspektor Gregory, przejęty swą sprawą, nieustannie podawał szczegóły i uwagi, podczas gdy Sherlock Holmes przerywał niekiedy krótkim pytaniem. Gregory myślał zupełnie tak, jak przepowiedział Holmes, jadąc koleją. — Naokoło Fitzroya Simpsona roztoczyliśmy umiejętnie naszą sieć i zdaje się niewątpliwym, że on jest człowiekiem, którego szukamy — mówił inspektor. — Chociaż przyznaję — dodał — że przekonanie o jego winie zależy tylko od jego okoliczności i że jaki bądź nowy zwrot unicestwić je może. — A cóż z tym nożem Strakera? — Nabraliśmy zupełnej pewności, że zranił on sam siebie, padając. — Mój przyjaciel, dr. Watson, wyraził to samo przypuszczenie podczas naszej podróży. Ale toby świadczyło przeciwko Simpsonowi. — Niezawodnie. Nie posiada on noża, ani jest raniony. Miał znaczny interes w tym, aby faworyt nie biegał w wyścigu, podejrzany jest o zatrucie chłopca stajennego, niewątpliwie był na dworze podczas burzy, szedł uzbrojony w kij z ołowianą gałką, a krawat jego znalazł się w ręku zamordowanego. To zdaje się wystarczy, aby go oddać pod sąd. Holmes potrząsnął głową. — Rozumny sąd odrzuciłby te dowody — rzekł. — Dlaczego miałby konia ze stajni wyprowadzać?... Jeśli chciał mu zrobić coś złego, mógł to uczynić na miejscu. Czy znaleziono przy nim podrobiony klucz?... Jaki aptekarz sprzedawał mu opium?... A nade wszystko, jakim sposobem, będąc obcym w tej okolicy, mógł ukryć konia i takiego jeszcze konia?... A cóż on sam mówi, jakiż to papier trzymał w ręku, rozmawiając ze służącą? — Twierdzi, że był to banknot dziesięciofuntowy. Rzeczywiście znaleziono taki banknot w jego kieszeni. Co do innych zarzutów pańskich, nie są tak trudne do obalenia, jakby się zdawało. Fitzroy nie jest zupełnie obcym w tej okolicy; dwa razy latem mieszkał w Tavistock. Opium najpewniej przywiózł sobie z Londynu. Klucz, jako niepotrzebny, mógł gdzieś rzucić w trawę; a co się tyczy konia, może leży on w tej chwili w jakim dole na moczarach, lub w starych kopalniach opodal. — Jakże tłumaczy znalezienie krawata? — Przyznaje, że krawat jest jego własnością, lecz twierdzi, że go zgubił po prostu. Odkryliśmy jednak rzecz nową, która dowodzi, że wyprowadzał konia ze stajni, i to z planem z góry powziętym. Holmes nastawił uszu. — Znaleźliśmy ślady, świadczące, że banda cyganów obozowała w poniedziałek o milę od miejsca, gdzie popełniono morderstwo, a we wtorek już znikła! Jeżeli przypuścimy, że istniało porozumienie między Simpsonem a cyganami, to łatwy stąd wniosek, że właśnie ku nim prowadził konia, gdy go Straker zaskoczył, i być może, że Silver Blaze jest obecnie w ręku cyganów. — Bardzo to możliwe. — Przetrząśnięto już okolicę, szukając tych cyganów, i zrewidowano wszystkie stajnie w promieniu dziesięciomilowym. — Słyszałem, że jest tu w pobliżu druga stajnia wyścigowa? — Jest, i nie powinniśmy tracić z oczu tej okoliczności, tym bardziej, że koń ich, Desborough, był drugim faworytem, i dla nich zniknięcie Silver Blaze miało wielką wagę. Trener tamtejszy, Silas Brown, podobno znaczne porobił zakłady, a nie był przyjacielem biednego Strakera. Stajnie zrewidowano, lecz nic nie wykryto. — I nie wykryto również związku interesów Simpsona z interesami stajni Capleton? — Nic zgoła. Holmes oparł się na siedzeniu, i na tym urwała się rozmowa. W kilka minut później powóz stanął przed niewielką willą z czerwonej cegły, stojącą przy drodze. Opodal widać było długi szary budynek, naokoło ciągnęły się łąki, lekko falujące i brązowe od więdnących traw, a zdala na widnokręgu w zachodniej stronie grupa domów odcinała się wyraźnie. Były to stajnie Capleton. Wysiedliśmy wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Holmesa, który tak był zapatrzony w niebo, że drgnął, gdym dotknął jego ramienia, i budząc się jakby ze snu, wyskoczył z powozu. — Wybacz pan, — zwrócił się do pułkownika Rossa, który nań patrzał zdumiony — śniłem na jawie. W oczach jego dostrzegłem znany błysk, który zdradzał, że przyjaciel mój trafił na ślad choć nie mogłem zgadnąć, gdzie go znalazł. — Może pan zechce udać się od razu na miejsce zbrodni? — spytał Gregory. — Wolałbym zostać tutaj i rozpytać o szczegóły. Straker pewno do domu został przyniesiony? — Tak jest, leży na górze. Jutro będzie śledztwo. — Straker służył u pana lat kilka, panie pułkowniku? — zapytał Holmes. — I zawsze byłem z niego zupełnie zadowolony. — Przypuszczam, że zrobiony został inwentarz z zawartości, inspektorze? — Mam te wszystkie rzeczy w drugim pokoju i może pan zechce obejrzeć je? — Bardzo chętnie. Przeszliśmy do frontowego pokoju i usiedliśmy dokoła okrągłego stołu, inspektor zaś otworzył blaszane, kwadratowe pudełko, z którego wydostał i kładł przed nami rozmaite przedmioty. Było tam pudełko woskowych zapałek, mały kawałek świecy, fajka i woreczek skórzany z tytoniem Cavendisch, długo krajanym, zegarek srebrny ze złotym łańcuszkiem pięć funtów w złocie, aluminiowy futerał na ołówki, kilka świstków papieru i nożyk z rękojeścią z kości słoniowej i ostrzem niezmiernie delikatnym z firmą: „Weiss et Comp. London“. — To jest szczególny jakiś nóż — rzekł Holmes, przypatrując mu się uważnie. — Widzę tu ślady krwi i przypuszczam, że to jest nóż, który znaleziono w ręku zamordowanego. Watsonie, obejrzyj-no ten nóż, będzie to coś z twojej specjalności. — My to nazywamy nożem operacyjnym do katarakty — rzekłem, spojrzawszy na instrument. — Tak i mnie się zdawało — dodał Holmes. — Delikatne ostrze przeznaczone do delikatnej roboty. Dziwne narzędzie obrony, zwłaszcza, że nie jest składane. — Koniec musiał być opatrzony ochronną pochwą z korkowej masy, znalezioną obok trupa — wtrącił inspektor. — Zona zmarłego mówiła nam, że ten nóż leżał przez dni kilka na jego nocnym stoliku, i że wziął go ze sobą, wychodząc ostatni raz z domu. Niefortunna była to broń, ale może nie miał innej w pobliżu. — Być może. A cóż to za papiery? — Są tu trzy pokwitowane rachunki dostawców siana. Jeden list pułkownika Rossa i rachunek z magazynu ubrań damskich na trzydzieści siedem funtów, wystawiony przez Madame Lesuvier z Bond-Street dla pana Wiliama Darbyshire. Pani Straker objaśniła nas, że Darbyshire to przyjaciel jej męża, który list kazał czasami adresować do Strakera. — W każdym razie pani Darbyshire kosztownie się ubiera — zauważył Holmes, przeglądając szczegółowo rachunek. — Dwadzieścia dwa funty za kostium spacerowy, to trochę drogo — ale, że nic więcej stąd się nie dowiemy, chodźmy na miejsce zbrodni. Gdyśmy wychodzili z pokoju, blada i szczupła kobieta, z wyraźnym śladem niedawno doznanego przerażenia na twarzy, zatrzymała w sieni inspektora, pytając nerwowo: — Czy już znaleźliście? Czyście ich już schwytali? — Nie, pani Straker, lecz przybył właśnie z Londynu pan Holmes i pomaga nam w poszukiwaniach. Zrobimy, co będzie w naszej mocy. — Niezawodnie miałem przyjemność być już pani raz przedstawionym, jeśli się nie mylę, i to w Plymouth, podczas ogrodowego festynu — grzecznie powitał ją Sherlock Holmes. — Nie, panie — odparła — to musiał być ktoś inny, nie ja. — Czy podobna? A byłbym przysiągł, że pani. Miała pani na sobie suknię jedwabną dzikiego koloru, ubraną strusimi piórami. — Nigdy w życiu nie miałam takiej sukni odpowiedziała kobieta. — A zatem przepraszam za moją pomyłkę — i ukłoniwszy się uprzejmie, Holmes wyszedł wraz z inspektorem. Wkrótce znaleźliśmy się nad zagłębieniem, gdzie leżało ciało trenera. Na pochyłości rósł krzak, na którym wisiał płaszcz ofiary. — Czy był wiatr tego wieczoru, sądzę, że nie? — zapytał Holmes. — Nie, tylko deszcz rzęsisty. — A zatem nie wiatr rzucił płaszcz na krzaki, lecz płaszcz został tam położony. — Tak jest, był położony na krzaku. — Widzę, że ziemia mocno stratowana w tym miejscu. Nic dziwnego, od poniedziałku dosyć nóg stąpało tutaj. — Położyliśmy kawał maty i staliśmy na niej — rzekł inspektor. — Wybornie! — Mam tu w worku jeden but Strakera, jeden Simpsona i podkowę Silver Blaze. — Mój drogi inspektorze, przechodzisz sam siebie! Holmes wziął do ręki worek i znalazłszy na ziemi matę, posunął ją więcej ku środkowi. Następnie położył się na niej, utonąwszy prawie twarzą w błocie. — Hola! a to co? — zawołał nagle. Była to woskowa zapałka nawpół spalona, i tak obłocona, że wyglądała zrazu na zgniły kawałek drzewa. — Nie mogę pojąć, żem nie dojrzał tej zapałki — rzekł Gregory z wyraźną przykrością. — Była niewidzialna prawie i zatopiona w mule. Ja dostrzegłem ją, bom jej szukał. — Jak to? upatrywałeś pan zapałki? — Przypuszczałem, że mogłaby tam być. Holmes wyjął buty z worka i porównywał odciśnięte ślady. Następnie szukał między krzakami i paprociami. — Chyba niema śladów — odezwał się inspektor. — Badałem grunt starannie o sto yardów wokoło. — Czy być może! — zawołał Holmes powstając. — W takim razie nie chcę być niegrzecznym przez niedowierzanie panu. Lecz pragnąłbym jeszcze przejść się trochę po łąkach przed nocą, a tę podkowę schowam do kieszeni... na szczęście. Pułkownik Ross, zniecierpliwiony cokolwiek spokojną i powolną metodą działania mego towarzysza, spojrzał na zegarek. — Inspektorze, może pójdziesz ze mną — rzekł. — Chciałbym zapytać się o radę w niektórych rzeczach, a głównie o to, czy nie wypadałoby wobec publiczności cofnąć nazwiska konia z pomiędzy ubiegających się o nagrodę Wessex? — Nie czyń pan tego! — zawołał Holmes. Jabym zostawił nazwisko konia. Pułkownik ukłonił się. — Dziękuję uprzejmie za wyrażone zdanie. Znajdziecie nas panowie w domu biedaka Strakera, tam powóz czeka, i razem wrócimy do Tavistock. Zwrócił się z inspektorem w stronę willi, podczas gdy Holmes i ja poszliśmy na spacer przez łąki. Słońce przepysznie zachodziło poza stajennymi zabudowaniami Capleton, złocąc trawy i paprocie na moczarach, lecz piękność natury nie przemawiała do duszy zamyślonego mego towarzysza. — Tędy, Watsonie — rzekł w końcu. — Przestańmy na chwilę zajmować się pytaniem, kto zabił Jana Strakera, a starajmy się dojść, co się stało z koniem. Przypuśćmy, że się wyrwał podczas katastrofy lub po niej, dokądże mógł się udać? Koń żyje zwykle gromadnie; zostawiony sam sobie, instynktownie zwróciłby się albo do King Pyland, albo do Capleton. Dlaczego miałby się błąkać po moczarach?... Już by go widziano do tej pory. A cygani także nie mieliby interesu chwytać takiego konia jak ten; ryzykowaliby zbyt wiele. Ludzie ci znikają z okolicy, gdy tylko jakiś niepokój zapanuje, bo nie lubią mieć do czynienia z policją. — Gdzież jest zatem koń? — Mówiłem już, że albo wrócił do King Pyland, albo pobiegł do Capleton. Postawmy to sobie jako hipotezę i zobaczmy do czego nas doprowadzi. Ta część łąki, jak zauważył inspektor, jest twarda i sucha, lecz ku Capleton zniża się, i stąd już możesz widzieć, że są tam doły, które musiały być porządnie mokre w noc poniedziałkową. Jeśli nasze przypuszczenia są słuszne, tędy musiał biec Silver Blaze i tu poszukamy jego śladów. Szliśmy szybko, rozmawiając, a gdy grunt stawał się miększym, Holmes poszedł na lewo, ja zaś na prawo i upatrywaliśmy śladów konia. Zaledwie Holmes oddalił się o pięćdziesiąt kroków, usłyszałem jego wołanie, machał przy tym ręką, abym szedł do niego co prędzej. Na miękkiej ziemi najwyraźniej odbiły się kopyta końskie, a podkowa, wyjęta z kieszeni, nadawała się do nich doskonale. — Widzisz teraz całą wartość wyobraźni — rzekł Holmes. — Tego przymiotu Gregory nie posiada. Myśmy wyobrazili sobie, co by mogło się przytrafić, działaliśmy w myśl tego przypuszczenia, i oto rzeczywistość nas nie zawiodła. Idźmy dalej. Z błotnistego gruntu weszliśmy na suchy kawałek, ćwierćmilowej może długości, poza nim na mokrej przestrzeni znów były ślady końskie, które ginęły, aby znaleźć się raz jeszcze przy samym Capleton. Holmes dojrzał je pierwszy, i wskazał mi je z triumfem. Oprócz kopyt konia, widoczny był także ślad człowieka. — Przedtem koń był sam! — zawołałem. — Tak jest, wpierw był sam. A toż co znowu? Podwójny ślad zwracał się teraz w kierunku King Pyland. Holmes począł gwizdać i szliśmy tym śladem. Oczy jego utkwione były w ziemię, lecz ja w bok jakoś spojrzałem, i ze zdumieniem zauważyłem, że te same odciski wracają w odwrotnym kierunku. — Honor po twej stronie, mój drogi — rzekł Holmes, gdym zwrócił jego uwagę — oszczędziłeś nam spaceru; teraz pójdziemy już powrotnym śladem. Nie szliśmy daleko. Kroki konia ginęły przy asfaltowym bruku u bramy dziedzińca stajennego w Capleton. Jeden z groomów wybiegł na nasze spotkanie. — Tutaj nikomu obcemu wchodzić nie wolno — zawołał. — Chciałem zadać jedno tylko pytanie — rzekł Holmes, kładąc dwa palce do kieszonki w kamizelce. — Czy jutro o piątej rano mógłbym się widzieć z twoim przełożonym, panem Silasem Brown, czy też to może zbyt wczesna godzina? — Mój pan wstaje bardzo rano, wcześniej od innych. Ale otóż on sam może panu odpowiedzieć, bo właśnie nadchodzi. Nie, panie, proszę mi nie dawać pieniędzy, bo mógłbym stracić miejsce! Lepiej później trochę. Sherlock Holmes włożył na powrót do kieszeni srebrny pieniądz i zwrócił się ku nadchodzącemu. Był to krzepki i dzielnie wyglądający człowiek lat pięćdziesięciu, zbliżał się ku nam ze szpicrutą w ręku. — A to co, Dawsonie? — krzyknął. — Żadnych rozmów! Idź do swojej roboty! A panowie, do kaduka! Czego tu życzą sobie? — Dziesięciu minut rozmowy, mój zacny panie — odpowiedział słodko Sherlock Holmes. — Ja nie mam czasu rozmawiać z każdym. Obcych tu nie potrzebujemy. Proszę odejść, bo psa wypuszczę. Holmes pochylił się i szepnął coś do ucha trenerowi. Ten drgnął i poczerwieniał. — To kłamstwo! — zawołał. — Potworne, podłe kłamstwo! — Bardzo dobrze! Ale czy mamy gadać o tym, tutaj publicznie, czy lepiej w cztery oczy, w pańskim pokoju? — To proszę pana za sobą. Holmes uśmiechnął się. — Przepraszam cię, Watsonie — rzekł do mnie — za pięć minut powrócę. Teraz, panie Brown, służę panu. Tymczasem upłynęło dwadzieścia minut i szarzało już, gdy Holmes powrócił z trenerem. Nie widziałem człowieka zmienionego tak nadzwyczajnie w tak krótkim czasie. Silas Brown był sinoblady, krople potu świeciły mu się na czole, a ręce mu się trzęsły jak liście osiczyny. Znikła gdzieś jego buta, a za Holmesem szedł jak pies za swym panem. — Rozkazy pana zostaną wykonane, muszą być wykonane — mówił. — Ja liczę na to — rzekł Holmes z groźnym wejrzeniem. — Bez zawodu! — O! bez zawodu. Będzie na czas z pewnością. Tylko czy mam odmienić?... Holmes zastanowił się chwilkę, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem. — Nie, lepiej nie, zostaw pan, jak jest. A zresztą napiszę panu. Tylko już proszę, teraz żadnych figlów więcej, bo... — O! może mi pan wierzyć, doprawdy może mi pan wierzyć! — Masz pan o niego dbać, aż po ów dzień jak o swoją własność. — Niech pan zupełnie polega na mnie. — Tak, sądzę, że mogę polegać. Jutro będziesz pan miał list ode mnie. Holmes odwrócił się, nie zważając na drżącą rękę, którą trener wyciągał ku niemu. Wyszliśmy z dziedzińca, prosto ku King Pyland. — Trudno o kunsztowniejszą mieszaninę zuchwalstwa, tchórzostwa i przebiegłości, jak u pana Silasa Browna — rzekł Holmes w drodze. — Zatem, ma u siebie konia? — Chciał mi się wywinąć, ale tak dokładnie opisałem mu wszystkie jego czynności owego ranka, że przekonany jest, żem go śledził. Musiałeś zauważyć jego buty z nosami ściętymi kwadratowo, odpowiadające zupełnie odciśniętym śladom; przy tym żaden z jego podwładnych nie ośmieliłby się zrobić tego, co on zrobił. Odpowiedziałem mu, jak wedle zwyczaju swego, wstawszy wcześniej od innych, dostrzegł obcego konia, błąkającego się po łąkach; jak zbliżył się do tego konia i ze zdumieniem poznał po białej strzałce na czole, że to jedyny współzawodnik, mogący pobić faworyta, na którego on znaczną postawił sumę. Opisałem mu następnie, jak pierwszą myślą jego było odprowadzić konia do King Pyland, ale w drodze szatan podszepnął mu, że mógłby konia przetrzymać, póki wyścig się nie odbędzie, jak zawrócił z nim do Capleton i ukrył w stajni. Gdym mu te wszystkie szczegóły przytoczył, poddał się i myślał tylko o ocaleniu własnej skóry. — Ależ stajnie jego były przeszukane! — Och! taki stary wyjadacz koński zna niejeden sposób przefarbowania zwierzęcia. — Czy jednak nie lękasz się zostawić konia w jego ręku, gdy mógłby mu właśnie krzywdę jaką zrobić? — Mój kochany, będzie on go strzegł, jak oka w głowie. Wie doskonale, że jedynym dlań sposobem do uzyskania łaski jest dostawienie konia zdrowego. — Pułkownik Ross nie wydał mi się człowiekiem łatwym do okazania przebaczenia. — Ta część sprawy nie należy do pułkownika Rossa. Ja postępuję według własnej metody i mówię tyle tylko, ile chcę powiedzieć. Tę korzyść ma się właśnie, gdy się nie jest urzędnikiem. Nie wiem, czyś zauważył Watsonie, że pułkownik obszedł się ze mną cokolwiek lekceważąco. Chciałbym się teraz trochę zabawić jego kosztem. Nie mów mu nic o koniu. — Bez twego pozwolenia nic nie powiem. — I to naturalnie jest drobiazgiem tylko w porównaniu z zagadką, kto zabił Jana Strakera. — A ty się zapewne poświęcisz w zupełności rozwiązaniu tej zagadki? — Przeciwnie, obaj dziś w nocy wrócimy do Londynu. Byłem jakby rażony piorunem jego ostatnimi słowy. Zaledwie kilka godzin bawiliśmy w Devonshire, a już Holmes postanowił zaniechać śledztwa, tak świetnie rozpoczętego. Nie wyciągnąłem już zeń ani słowa aż do końca naszej przechadzki. W domu trenera czekał nas pułkownik Ross wraz z inspektorem Gregory. — Mój przyjaciel i ja wracamy do Londynu nocnym pociągiem — rzekł Holmes, wchodząc do pokoju. — Zrobiliśmy cudowny spacer po łąkach Dartmooru. Inspektor otworzył zdumione oczy, a pułkownik szyderczo się uśmiechnął. — Więc nie spodziewasz się pan wykryć mordercy biednego Strakera? — zapytał. Holmes wzruszył ramionami. — Są pewne ważne trudności w tym wypadku — odpowiedział — Mam jednak niezłomną nadzieję, że koń pański będzie biegał we wtorek, i dlatego trzeba, aby dżokej był gotów. Czy mógłbym prosić o fotografię Jana Strakera? Inspektor wyjął z bocznej kieszeni kopertę z żądaną fotografią i podał ją Sherlockowi. — Kochany panie Gregory, pan myśli moje uprzedzasz. Zaczekajcie tu na mnie panowie, muszę jeszcze zadać kilka pytań służącej. — Wyznaję, że zawiodłem się na naszym londyńskim doradcy — odezwał się szczerze pułkownik Ross, gdy przyjaciel mój wyszedł z pokoju. — Nie postąpiliśmy ani kroku naprzód. — Przynajmniej masz pan od Holmesa zapewnienie, że koń pański stanie do biegu — wtrąciłem. — Tak jest, mam jego zapewnienie — odparł pułkownik — ale wolałbym mieć konia. Chciałem powiedzieć coś w obronie nieobecnego, gdy Holmes powrócił. — Jestem gotów jechać do Tavistock, moi panowie, — rzekł ode drzwi. Gdyśmy wsiadali do powozu, jeden z chłopców stajennych stał przy drzwiczkach. Jakaś myśl przemknęła przez głowę Holmesa, gdyż pochylił się i dotknął ramienia chłopca. — Macie tu kilka owiec w dziedzińcu — rzekł. — Kto ich dogląda? — Ja, proszę pana. — Czyś nie zauważył czego w nich od niedawna? — Owszem, proszę pana, ale to nic wielkiego; trzy owce okulały mi. Widziałem wielką uciechę na twarzy Holmesa. Śmiał się i zacierał ręce. — Daleki to był strzał, Watsonie, daleki ale trafny! — rzekł, szczypiąc mnie w ramię. — Gregory, polecam twej uwadze tę dziwną u owiec epidemię! Pułkownik Ross miał wciąż wątpiącą minę i wyraźnie nie dowierzał zdolnościom mego przyjaciela, ale z twarzy inspektora poznałem, że czujność jego została poruszoną. — Czy to ma być ważne? — zapytał. — Nadzwyczajnie. — Czy jeszcze jest coś, czym się szczególniej zająć po winienem? — Dziwnym zachowaniem się psa owej nocy. — Ależ pies nie szczekał wcale. — To właśnie było dziwne — odpowiedział Sherlock Holmes. W cztery dni później znów jechałem z Holmesem do Winchester, aby obecnym być przy wyścigu o puchar z Wessex. Pułkownik Ross czekał na nas ze swym brekiem i zaraz pojechaliśmy na pole wyścigowe. Pułkownik chłodny był i poważny. — Nie ma dotąd mego konia — rzekł w drodze. — Przypuszczam, że poznałbyś go pan od razu, gdybyś go pan zobaczył? — zapytał Holmes. Pułkownik rozgniewał się. — Od dwudziestu lat mam z końmi na torze do czynienia i jeszcze nikt mi nie zadał podobnego pytania. Dziecko rozpoznałoby mego Silver Blaze z białą strzałką nad czołem i takąż plamą na przedniej nodze. — Jak stoją zakłady? — To właśnie ciekawe — odpowiedział pułkownik. — Do dnia wczorajszego za Silver Blaze dawali piętnaście za jeden, a teraz nagle dają zaledwie trzy. — Hm! — mruknął Holmes. — Ktoś musi coś wiedzieć, to jasne! Gdy brek wjeżdżał do hipodromu blisko trybuny, spojrzałem na tablicę, aby zobaczyć zgłoszenia. Zapisane były następujące konie: Nagroda Wessex. Bieg płaski. 1,000 funtów pierwsza nagroda. 300 funtów druga. 200 funtów trzecia. 1. o, wł. p. Heath Newton (czerwona czapka, brązowa kurtka). 2. t, wł. pułk. Wardlaw (różowa czapka, kurtka niebieska w czarne pasy). 3. h, wł. lorda Backwater (rękawy i czapka żółta). 4. e, wł. pułkownika Ross (czapka czarna, kurtka czerwona). 5. s, wł. księcia Balmoral (żółte i czarne pasy). 6. r, wł. lorda Singleford (czerwona kurtka, czarne rękawy). — Wycofaliśmy naszego drugiego konia — rzekł pułkownik — pokładając wszystkie nadzieje na pańskim słowie. Cóż to znaczy? Co słyszę? Silver Blaze faworytem? — Pięć za cztery przeciwko Silver Blaze! — krzyczeli bookmakerzy. — Pięć za cztery przeciwko Silver Blaze! Piętnaście za cztery przeciwko Desborough! Five to four on the field! — Oto już wystawiają numera — zawołałem. — Jest ich sześć! — Wszystkie sześć! zatem mój koń biega — krzyknął pułkownik, wielce poruszony. — Ale nie widzę go, moje kolory nie pojawiły się. — Przeszło dopiero pięć koni, to musi być Silver Blaze. Gdym to mówił, do pawilonu wagi wysunął się potężny, gniady koń, niosąc na swym grzbiecie jeźdźca w znanych barwach pułkownika Rossa. — To nie mój koń — zawołał właściciel. — Coś pan z nim zrobił, panie Holmes? — Spokojnie, spokojnie! Zobaczymy, jak pójdzie — odpowiedział przyjaciel mój niewzruszony. Przez kilka chwil patrzał uważnie przez moją lornetę polową. — Pyszny start! — zawołał. — Oto biegną, są już na zakręcie! Z naszego breku mieliśmy wspaniały widok. — Wszystkie sześć koni biegło tak zwartym szeregiem, że można by je było przykryć dywanem. — W pół drogi jednak Desborough w żółtych barwach stajni Capleton wysunął się naprzód. Zanim jednak do nas dobiegli, Desborougha prześcignął koń pułkownika Rossa o sześć długości, podczas gdy Iris księcia Balmoral przyszła jako licha trzecia. — A jednak to jest moja wygrana — wyszeptał pułkownik, przecierając ręką oczy. — Wyznaję, że się nie mogę w tym połapać. Trochę za długo wytrzymujesz swą tajemnicę, panie Holmes. — Być może, pułkowniku, ale zaraz dowiesz się wszystkiego. Chodźmy teraz przypatrzyć się koniowi. — Oto jest — dodał, gdyśmy poszli do wagi, gdzie tylko właściciele i ich przyjaciele bywają dopuszczani. — Każ pan mu obmyć nogi i łeb spirytusem, a przekonasz się, że to ten sam prawdziwy Silver Blaze. — Dobijasz mnie pan! mów prędzej! — Znalazłem go w ręku podrabiacza koni i pozwoliłem sobie na ten żart, aby biegł w tym stanie, w jakim go zastałem i w jakim go kazałem odesłać. — Kochany panie, dokonałeś pan cudów. Koń wygląda zdrowo, nigdy w życiu nie biegał lepiej; winienem pana stokrotnie przeprosić za moje niedowierzania i wątpliwości. Wyświadczyłeś mi pan niesłychaną przysługę, wracając konia, ale wyświadczysz mi bez porównania większą, jeśli wynajdziesz mordercę Jana Strakera. — Jużem to uczynił — spokojnie odparł Holmes. Pułkownik i ja spojrzeliśmy nań w osłupieniu. — Znalazłeś go pan? Gdzie on jest? — Jest tutaj. — Tutaj? Gdzie? — W naszym towarzystwie. Pułkownik spłonął z gniewu. — Przyznaję, panie Holmes, że winienem ci bardzo wiele, ale ostatnie twoje słowa muszę uważać albo za żart niewczesny, albo za zniewagę. Sherlock Holmes roześmiał się. — Zapewniam pana, że nie wmieszałem go nawet w myśli mojej do zbrodni — odpowiedział — a prawdziwy morderca stoi tu za panem. Rzekłszy to, przystąpił do wyścigowca i oparł rękę na pięknej jego szyi. — Koń! — zawołaliśmy obaj z pułkownikiem. — Tak jest, koń. Winę jego zmniejszy okoliczność, którą wyjawię, że koń działał w swojej obronie i że Jan Straker nie był człowiekiem godnym zaufania. Ale słyszę dzwonek, a że w następnym wyścigu mam niewielką sumkę do wygrania, zatem pozwolą panowie, iż odłożę dalsze wyjaśnienia do stosowniejszej chwili. Wracając wieczorem do Londynu, znaleźliśmy osobny przedział wagonu i podróż ta minęła bardzo szybko tak dla pułkownika Rossa jak i dla mnie, gdyśmy słuchali opowiadania Sherlocka Holmesa o wypadkach, zaszłych poniedziałkowej nocy na łąkach Dartmooru, i o tym, jak je w umyśle swym odbudował. — Wyznaję szczerze — mówił — że teoria, jaką sobie utworzyłem z doniesień dziennikarskich, była zupełnie błędna. Przyjechałem tu z przekonaniem o winie Fitzroya Simpsona, jakkolwiek mało było dowodów świadczących przeciwko niemu. Dopiero, gdyśmy jechali powozem do domu trenera, zajaśniało przede mną niezmierne znaczenie gotowanej baraniny. Pamiętasz może Watsonie, żem był zamyślony i jakby nieprzytomny, gdyśmy stanęli na miejscu. Dziwiłem się wtedy sam sobie, że mi od razu nie przyszła myśl, naprowadzająca na tak wyraźny ślad. — Przyznaję, że i teraz jeszcze nie domyślam się niczego — rzekł pułkownik. — Było to pierwsze ogniwo w łańcuchu mego rozumowania. Opium w proszku nie jest bynajmniej pozbawione smaku; nie jest ten smak przykry, ale wyraźny. Gdyby je domieszano do każdej innej potrawy, jedzący spostrzegłby się i nie jadł więcej. Potrawka z baraniny była jedyną potrawą, w której trudno by dostrzec zmiany smaku, a człowiek obcy, jak Fitzroy Simpson, nie mógł wpłynąć na dyspozycję wieczerzy w domu trenera. Niepodobna znów przypuścić tak nadzwyczajnego zbiegu okoliczności, aby Simpson przyszedł z przygotowanym proszkiem i trafił na taką właśnie potrawę, maskującą smak opium. Dlatego też Simpson wcale tu w grę nie wchodził, a natomiast uwaga moja skupiła się na Strakerze i jego żonie, jedynych osobach, które mogły wybrać na kolację gotowaną baraninę. Opium prócz tego wsypane zostało już po rozdzieleniu wieczerzy między innych domowników, którzy zjedli baraninę i nie ulegli zatruciu. Któryż z nich zatem, mąż czy żona, mógł wsypać opium bez wiedzy służącej? Zanim rozstrzygnąłem to pytanie, zająłem się milczeniem psa owej nocy, bo zawsze tak bywa, że jedno trafne przypuszczenie naprowadza na inne. Opowiadanie o odwiedzinach Simpsona objaśniło mnie, że w stajni trzymano psa, który jednak w nocy, gdy ktoś drzwi otwierał i konia wyprowadzał, nie warknął nawet! Jasnym było, że nocny gość musiał być psu dobrze znany. Już byłem przekonany, a raczej prawie przekonany, że nikt inny, tylko Jan Straker poszedł nocą do stajni i konia wyprowadził. Lecz w jakim celu? Oczywiście w celu nieuczciwym, bo inaczej po cóż by stajennego odurzał narkotykiem? A jednak nie wiedziałem jeszcze dlaczego. Bywały wypadki, że trenerzy stawiali grube sumy przeciwko własnym koniom, a potem przeszkadzali tymże koniom wygrać przez jakiś niedostrzegalny podstęp. Czasem zależy to od dżokeja, czasami jest na to środek pewniejszy i subtelniejszy. Liczyłem na to, że przedmioty, znalezione w kieszeni Strakera, naprowadzą mnie na jakiś wniosek. I tak też się stało. Nie podobna, abyście panowie zapomnieli o tym dziwnym nożu, znalezionym w ręku zamordowanego. Noża takiego człowiek przy zdrowych zmysłach nie użyłby jako broni. Jest to nożyk, używany przy najdelikatniejszych operacjach, jak nas objaśnił wówczas dr. Watson. Potrzebny też był tej nocy do operacji bardzo delikatnej. Wiesz zapewne z doświadczenia swego, panie pułkowniku, że można podciąć koniowi ścięgno udowe, ale podciąć je podskórnie, tak, że śladu nie zostanie na zewnątrz. Koń taki powoli okuleje, lecz przypiszą to raczej zbytniemu trenowaniu lub lekkiemu reumatyzmowi, nigdy zaś okaleczeniu. — Łotr! Szubrawiec! — zawołał pułkownik. — Mamy tedy wytłumaczenie, dlaczego Jan Straker chciał konia na łąki wyprowadzić. Tak, rozumne stworzenie, poczuwszy cięcie noża, byłoby niezawodnie rżeniem swym obudziło najtwardszego śpiocha. Trzeba było zrobić to na otwartym polu. — A toż byłem ślepy! — zawołał pułkownik. — Dlatego to on miał ze sobą świecę i zapalał zapałkę. — Niewątpliwie. Przy tym, badając zawartość jego kieszeni, odkryłem nie tylko metodę zbrodni, ale i jej przyczyny. Pojmujesz dobrze, pułkowniku, że ludzie nie zwykli chować po kieszeniach i nosić przy sobie rachunków swoich przyjaciół. Każdy z nas ma dosyć kłopotu z płaceniem własnych zaległości. Stąd od razu wniosłem, że Straker prowadzi życie podwójne i utrzymuje gdzieś drugi dom. Rachunek wskazywał, że jest tu w grze kobieta i to kobieta o kosztownych nawyknieniach. Chociaż pan jesteś wobec podwładnych swoich bardzo hojny, wątpię, aby mogli z pensji kupować żonom suknie spacerowe po dwadzieścia kilka funtów. W tym celu zadałem pani Straker pytanie co do sukni, a gdym się przekonał, że nigdy takiej sukni nie miała, postanowiłem zjawić się u modniarki z fotografią Strakera i wyśledzić tym sposobem tajemniczego pana Darbyshire. Odtąd wszystko mi było jasnym i prostym. Straker zaprowadził konia do jamy, w której światło mogło być niewidocznym. Simpson, uciekając, zgubił istotnie krawat, a Straker podniósł go, myśląc, że może mu się przydać do obwiązania nogi koniowi. Gdy już był w jamie, stanął za koniem i zapalił światło, lecz zwierzę, przestraszone nagłym blaskiem, a może i ostrzeżone instynktem, że mu coś grozi, wyrzuciło do góry tylnymi kopytami i podkowa trafiła w czoło Strakera. Poprzednio, aby mieć swobodę ruchów, zrzucił płaszcz i dlatego, gdy padał, zranił się nożem. Czy to jasne? — Nadzwyczajne! — wołał pułkownik. — Niesłychane! Zdawałoby się, że pan tam byłeś. — Mój ostatni pocisk, wyznać muszę, był najcelniejszy. Uderzyła mnie myśl, że człowiek tak przezorny, jak Straker, nie mógł przystąpić do cięcia bez poprzedniej praktyki. Na kimże mógł praktykować?... Spojrzałem przypadkiem na owce i zadałem pytanie, które okazało, żem się nie mylił. — Teraz rozumiem doskonale, panie Holmes. — Przybywszy do Londynu, udałem się do modniarki z fotografią Strakera. Poznała go od razu, jako doskonałego klienta, pana Darbyshire, którego żona, bardzo elegancka kobieta, lubi nadzwyczaj ładnie i kosztownie się ubierać. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ta kobieta pogrążyła go po uszy w długi i do tak nędznego końca przywiodła. — Wszystko mi pan wytłumaczyłeś — rzekł pułkownik — prócz jednej rzeczy. Gdzie się znajdował mój koń przez cały ten przeciąg czasu? — A! Koń?... Pogalopował bez pamięci, a potem przechowywany był przez jednego z pańskich sąsiadów. Co do tego punktu trzeba być wyrozumiałym i przebaczyć nie badając. Ale oto i Londyn — za pięć minut będziemy na „Victoria-station“. Jeślibyś pan chciał wypalić z nami cygaro w naszym wspólnym kawalerskim mieszkaniu, panie pułkowniku, to ci mogę jeszcze opowiedzieć kilka zajmujących szczegółów w tej sprawie. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe